


Special

by Jfics



Series: Life Is A Collection Of Moments [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, KE Week 2020, KillingEveWeek2020, Picnics, Sea, day trip, really soft, sand, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jfics/pseuds/Jfics
Summary: Villanelle plans a surprise for Eve.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Life Is A Collection Of Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> KE Week Day 3 - the prompt was Soft.

Eve usually sleeps later than Villanelle, so it’s not uncommon for her to come downstairs to the smell of coffee. On this particular morning however, there is coffee, but there’s also a wicker hamper and tartan blanket sitting by the front door. 

“What’s going on?”

Villanelle appears in the hall from the kitchen, a coffee cup in each hand as she appraises Eve’s sleepy appearance.   
“We’re going to the beach.”

Eve frowns in confusion, but takes the coffee from Villanelle, sipping it gratefully. Villanelle is already dressed in an entirely too distracting pair of denim shorts, and a lavender coloured shirt that she has tied at the bottom. She has pulled her hair back into a messy bun and her shorter layers frame her face. She smiles, pressing her lips to Eve’s.

“Go get ready, I’ll pack the car.”

Despite only being a few hours from London, Eve has never visited Camber Sands. As they walk through the dunes, the sand soft and warm beneath her bare feet, she wonders why she has never been before. She’s deep in thought when she loses her footing on the side of one of the dunes, but a strong hand is there to steady her. She’s going to blame her lack of attention to her footing on Villanelle completely. More blonde strands now escape from her bun with the help of the wind, and the warmth has created a cluster of damp baby hairs at the back of her neck. She moves stray tresses from her face as she turns to face Eve.  
“You’re quiet.”

Eve hadn’t realised it. She shrugs.  
“I was just admiring the view.”

Villanelle looks back to the horizon.  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Eve laughs, her free hand pulling Villanelle closer by the back pocket of her shorts. She tucks her chin to Villanelle’s shoulder.  
“I meant you.”

Villanelle turns her head just enough to press a kiss to Eve’s cheek.  
“You can admire the view of me any day. This is special.”

Eve nods in agreement as they carry on walking. They find a warm, quiet spot under one of the dunes, close enough to the water, but offering some shelter from the breeze. Eve shakes out the blanket, stretching it beneath them. It is now that Villanelle finally opens the hamper she packed before Eve woke. She removes the cool blocks to reveal an impressive array of food. There are freshly made sandwiches with various fillings, a rainbow of fruits, and individually packaged cakes and desserts. There is also water, juice, and sparking wine.  
“Oh wow… what time did you wake up this morning?!” Eve gasps.

“I didn’t make any of it, I ordered it from the little store on the corner yesterday, and collected it before you woke up.”

“You had this planned since yesterday?”

Villanelle nods, passing some water to Eve before opening one for herself.  
“When we watched ‘Brooklyn’ the other night you said you hadn’t been to the beach in years.”

It had been a fleeting comment about the setting of a part of the movie, but it touched Eve that Villanelle even heard what she had said, let alone then planned an entire day around taking Eve to the beach.

She can feel the blonde moving closer, her eyes searching Eve’s with a glimmer of uncertainty.  
“Do you like it?”

Eve can feel tears prickling at her eyes. She blinks quickly, nodding as she chooses a sandwich.  
“I love it. I’m just surprised that you would take the time to plan this, just because I said I hadn’t been in a while.”

Villanelle moves a wayward curl from Eve’s face as she cups her cheek.  
“Why wouldn’t I? You deserve to feel special Eve.”

Eve’s hand touches the soft warmth of Villanelle’s thigh as she leans into the touch. She closes her eyes as their foreheads meet, instantly grounded by Villanelle’s breath against her own.

“You make me feel special, Oksana.”


End file.
